


save me (넌 나의 천사 야)

by glochisiester



Series: you're beautiful (in this dark world) [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Arranged Marriage, Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mark Lee is a sweetheart, Mention of sexual actions, NCT Arrange Marriage, NCT Dream - Freeform, Shy Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, curse words, donghyuck and mark are inlove, donghyuck's parents are bad, mark lee loves donghyuck so much, nct dreamies in drama, protect donghyuck, slight homophobia, small cameo Jung Jaehyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 12:20:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14112213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glochisiester/pseuds/glochisiester
Summary: NCT Arranged Marriage AU. Donghyuck is broken and beautiful, and Mark is just so inlove.





	save me (넌 나의 천사 야)

**Author's Note:**

> [A/N] I love Markhyuck! Also, this contains small mentions of sexual actions. REMEMBER. Mark and the rest of dreamies are above 20 years old.
> 
> IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT. STOP READING. THANKS.

There were cheers and loud noises of applause as the priest announce the union of two individuals who took part in the ceremony. Congratulatory speeches and thoughts were given by the parents of the married couple while other family relatives hug and whispers encouragement. To a person reading this, this would've been a very beautiful experience, but it was not. Because behind the bright smile the groom was giving, hid a very unpleasant feeling of command and obedience.

 

Donghyuck sighed on his seat when he finally sat down. He had been greeting and thanking the visitors eversince their ' _I do_ 's were shared. They were 'forced' to kiss infront of people whom Donghyuck didn't even know or met once. _It's life, it flow this way_. As an only child of the Lee Corporations that has been holding the largest media production, you would thought that he is used to it by now, but well, he isn't. He hates the media, hates that all they do is barge into someone's life and make other's life as entertainment to earn money. But as an only child, he does not have any words or freedom to choose, hence he was forced into a marriage he was not ready to talk about.

 

"Hey, Donghyuck." Chenle, his best man waved at him, a drink on his hand as the other made his way toward the groom. "Why are you sitting alone here? You should enjoy your party." He says with a frown, noticing his friend's crestfallen expression. They have been friends eversince highschool, and though they were both born with silver spoon on their mouths, Chenle is pampered while Donghyuck was pressured. It is no news that Donghyuck and his parents don't go along well, thus, the latter always tried his best to show what he is capable of. Even if he needs to marry someone just for business purposes. "Your husband is coming here." Chenle suddenly said in an excited whisper, making Donghyuck jump on his seat, eyes widening when he sees him. _Him_. As in, **_Lee Minhyung_ ** in flesh, Mark.

 

His husband, Mark was busy talking to one of their co-sharers, laughing when the other said something funny. Donghyuck made sure that he looked presentable so that he would not embarrass the older (and his parents were watching on the far corner. Better show them what he got.) "Donghyuck-ah, meet my business partner. One of the owners of NCity Industry." Mark extend his hand to the younger who gratefully took it before latching himself politely into the older's side. Mark flinched at the contact but rest his hand on the younger's waist, the latter greeting the visitor. "Hello, I am very grateful to meet you in person. I hope we can get along well." He mumbles shyly.

 

Jaehyun, the owner of NCity Industry grinned at that, beautiful dimples on display as he kisses Donghyuck's hand as a greeting. When Mark raised an eyebrow at him, he didn't budge and instead praised the younger for his beauty. "I've only heard things about you, but never have I thought you would be this beautiful in person. I must say Mark here definitely hit the bingo." Jaehyun teased, wiggling his eyebrows in a playful manner before the younger swat at his hand, flushing with a frown. "Hyung, keep those thoughts away from us. Second, don't think about my husband like that. I would not tolerate that."

 

Jaehyun laughed at that, surrendering with his hands on the air before leaving them to chat with the other co-sharers. When Jaehyun whisk away, Mark let go of him, apologizing for invading his privacy. It was adorable, he keeps asking for permission. They stood there, staring at each other with flushed face, luckily to break the tension, Mark's friends came to chat with him, leaving Donghyuck on the table alone again. _Life is like this_ , he thinks as he sighs before grabbing a cup of juice, eyes landing on the buffet of foods. Might as well before he go home.

 

When his parents told him that he is going to marry the son of MENETS owned by the largest industry, The Lee's, one of their highest financier, he just nodded with his eyes closed. When he heard the door closed, he let his tears fall down, let  his breathe quicken as he stares outside. He have never been free, always abiding by the rules, always being pressured to be a role model. He have no one to hold onto, no one listen to him. That is why he accepted the marriage. He wants to prove them that he can be a good son, that he can be useful as well. He have heard alot from the son of MENETS, as one of the most influential and youngest leader to lead their business and it keeps on improving and progressing as time goes by. Lee Minhyung. He have met him before, the day they were engaged. He was young, blonde and bright, eyes wide with happiness that Donghyuck can already see himself breaking into pieces. He's too perfect. Nothing compared to Donghyuck, who all through his life, have only seen a bird that was coloured blue. He thinks of the nice weather, beautiful environment and tried to imagine himself with a world surrounding him, something he always wishes to be true.

 

The party has finally ended and Mark's parents (they were very kind.) picked the newly-wedded couple to bring them to their new house. The younger has been notified that after their wedding, he will no longer be living with his parents but with his husband Mark. His parents have packed his clothes and things and brought it to their little mansion, a two-storey family house, just like what Donghyuck wished. He doesn't know how Mark got them a house this beautiful but he doesn't talk about it, and instead bask in the beauty of the surrounding. There's a small garden at the back with different flowers too.

 

"I hope you liked it. I have no time to choose so I bought the prettiest one I saw on the catalogue." The older explains, closing their car door as his parents busy themselves in the kitchen. It was wide and comfortable, Donghyuck wanted to lay in the sofa already. "Donghyuck-ah, we bought a lot of food just incase you wanted to cook. I heard from your butler that you liked cooking but have no time to do it." Mark's mother says and there's sounds of refrigerator and cupboard opening and closing. The latter stood in the side of the door, eyes teary but he suppressed it, laughing. "Thank you so much Mrs. and Mr. Lee."

 

"Eomma." She instructs with a smile, waving a newly bought spatula. "It's eomma and appa starting from now on."

 

Donghyuck lowers his head, covering his tears with a cough. If they notice the tears sliding down the younger's cheeks, they do not talk about it, and instead jokingly warned him that Mark is a dead meat when it comes to cooking and that they are glad that Donghyuck is there for their son. He wanted to say the opposite, that he is thankful and grateful that he is married with Mark and no one else. They haven't even made it to their 24-hour together but the younger was feeling overwhelmed already. He was so busy checking the house that he forgot that his parents were going to visit too. You see, there's a big problem on Donghyuck's situation that he cannot forget. It's as if he was living with a broken family because his parents doesn't seem to go along as well, due to the forced marriage they were forced to be in. Thus, his mother has another man in her closet, what's worse is, his father knew it and never give a fuck about it.

 

He dislikes his mother's other lover because--

 

Because he touches Donghyuck and it's disgusting. He hates it when his mother forced him to interact with the older man, when the older man caresses his thigh with a disgusting glint of intention in his eyes. Donghyuck hates it too much that he can't bear looking at his parents when they were in dinner eating, or even when he is at his room. He hates it. He hates that he feels dirty by those hands. That is why, he was atleast thankful that he got to marry Mark and get off that house for a while. He doesn't know until when this marriage is going to hold on, but he wishes that whatever happens in the future is something he would not regret.

 

"Donghyuck" Mark calls, tapping the other on his shoulder. "Your parents are here. Come."

 

The younger sighs at that but smiled when Mark extended an a hand to his direction, the younger quickly holding onto it like his lifeline. They made it downstairs where the in-laws were talking about their business. "Oh Donghyuck-ah" Mark's mother calls, giggling when the younger bow his head politely before plastering himself beside his husband again. "Hello Eomma"

 

Donghyuck's mother raised an eyebrow at that, hissing, "What did you call her? You faggot. Respect her. I am your only mother." She says with gritted teeth, his husband not even paying attention. Mark's father frowns at that, asking them to sit down. "I don't think that's a good thing to say to your son."

 

The mother smiles, laughing behind her hand. "Oh, I'm sorry. I just need to teach my son a lesson or two. Sometimes he tend to forget his manners when we're surrounded by people. Can you believe that? So embarrassing and shameful." She emphasized the word shameful, making Donghyuck flinch on his spot beside Mark. Donghyuck's mother grabbed by his arm, forcing him to let go and talk at the kitchen. Mark frowns at that as well as his parents, Mark gathering the younger on his arms with a smile no one can resist. "Excuse me Mrs. Lee, but Donghyuck and I are comfortable in here."

 

"Thanks Mark, but I really need to talk with this child. Impudent." He grits more, and Donghyuck all but shrink in his husband's arms, coughing the sobs he tried so hard to stop. Mark shares a look with his mother and a nod, before shooting Donghyuck's mother a final word with a serious face. "Mrs. Lee, we agreed on the paper you signed that you can no more harass or touch Donghyuck, my husband the way you always do. Please refrain from embarrassing yourself more and let go of him." When the lady let go of Donghyuck, Mark swiftly carried the younger on his arms, bidding them farewell as he retires to their shared bedroom. "Me and my husband is going to retire for the night. Thank you for visiting us." He kisses his mother's cheeks, the old lady patting Donghyuck's hair before she ushered them upstairs.

 

"Lina, we have agreed that you can't see your son anymore right." Mrs. Lee said, eyes narrowed to the lady who purposely hurt his son's husband. Mr. Lee sighed on his spot, massaging his wife's shoulder. "After this, please do not visit Donghyuck anymore. I want you and your husband away from my family."

 

Leaving the house with steam fuming through their heads, Donghyuck's parents angrily skittered to their car and drove away. The Lew's sighed on their spot, the old lady rubbing her head with headache. "It will be fine." Her husband encourages, before the both of them walked upstairs to bid their son goodbye and goodnight. "Minhyung" his father calls, standing in the doorway where Mark is watching Donghyuck sleep. "Father." Mark calls back before hugging them with a grateful smile. "Thank you for today."

 

"We just wanted the best for you." His mother chimes in, tucking a piece of hair in his ear. She plops a kiss on his forehead, eyes landing to the other boy in the room. "We will leave now. Take care of him and yourself. If you ever need help, just call your butler and we will be there."

 

Mark nods at that, tugging them for a hug again.

 

-

 

When Donghyuck woke up, it is to the sound of pans falling and cupboards opening. He flinched on his spot on the bed, suddenly feeling frightened only to remember that he is now married and now living in a new home away from his parents. He stood and noticed the lack of things beside his own. Mark had told him that they were going to share the bed, but there's no trace of someone sleeping beside him or on the bed. He made his way outside to the living room and notices the pool of blanket and pillow in the couch. His heart suddenly started thumping faster.

 

He decided to make his way towards the kitchen where the loud sounds of crashing and some curse words were being spewed. What his eyes sees is something he will forever cherish and kept in memory. He cannot stop himself from giggling because there in their large kitchen is Mark, covered in egg yolks with ramen designing his blonde hair. He looked tired and exhausted with a mop on his hands, trying so hard to clean it.

 

Hearing the sound of giggling, Mark turned to him like a deer caught in the red lights. Suddenly he looked embarrassed, and Donghyuck is struck with a sense of adoration for his husband.

 

"Did I wake you?" Mark asked shyly, scrambling to make himself presentable. Donghyuck is so beautiful even if his eyes were slightly red and puffy from crying. Mark can stare at him forever. "I'm sorry, I wasn't actually a very good chef, tried cooking for breakfast but ended up cleaning anyways." He reasons with a chuckle, the smaller walking to him to clean his face from flour. Up close, Donghyuck looks ethereal, with sunkissed skin that glows even inside the house, eyes bright and lips cherry that could do miracles. Gosh, Mark is whipped already.

 

"Your mom told me you're not good at cooking." Donghyuck teases making the taller flush more from embarrassment. "But it's a 10 out of 10 for effort. And another 5 points for consideration." He giggles and it sounds lovely. Mark stood still in front of him, cheeks red as the smaller laughs and fixes him. When Mark has stared enough, Donghyuck suddenly feel nervous all over again. They weren't supposed to be this comfortable. It suddenly scares him that this is all for their business and not for their feelings.

 

He backs away, looking at the mess and grabbed  the mop from the older. "I'll help you clean." He says, eyes downcast making Mark frown. They work in silence, with an awkward tension hanging in the air, and this is not how Mark wanted his first day with his husband. With small courage that he could grab from his gut, he power-walked to the smaller, softly grabbing his hand making the latter look at him confused.

 

Mark twitched at his spot, cheeks flaring with heat. When neither of them said anything, Donghyuck turns to leave but stopped when Mark planted a soft kiss on the apple of his cheek. His mind seems to stop, entrance by the warm and soft peck planted at his skin. When he turned to Mark, the older was smiling shyly and innocently, like he was his treasure. "G-good morning." He greets.

 

Donghyuck gulps at that, feeling his cheeks burn with love. "G-good morning too."

 

They shared smiles for a minute before the both of them decided to cook for breakfast, Donghyuck being the one to cook. When he was busy cooking, he turned to glance at his shoulder, Mark staring at him dreamily.

 

He hid a small smile as he focus on his cooking.

 

-

 

The two of them decided to buy necessary things and have lunch at the nearby mall. Mark was dressed comfortably with turtleneck and ripped jeans. While Donghyuck was wearing a low v-cut neck and a black jeans. When he walked out of the house, Mark stared at him like he was a ghost. "D-do I look bad?" Donghyuck nervously stood on his place, thinking if he should change or not. Mark seems to snap out of his reverie, a bright smile blossoming on his handsome face. "You look beautiful."

 

Donghyuck has never been called beautiful.

 

He walked to where the older was, shyly holding onto his arm as they stare at each other again. "Should we head to the mall now?" Mark asked, brushing some of the younger's fringe to the side. He skitters his finger on Donghyuck's cheeks, marveling at how smooth it is. He took notice of Donghyuck's blush but does not mention it, instead, fixes his husband's coat to cover his shoulder and neck.

 

The younger smiles at him like he owns the world. "Let's go."

 

The mall is crowded on a Monday lunch, but the couple is having none of it for they were busy looking through things to buy. They were in the electronics corner now, where Donghyuck and Mark were busy checking what TV they wanted to buy. "I think I wanted something thin." Mark had mussed, fingers gliding on the surface of the television. Donghyuck was beside him, but checking out another model. "Do you think it will fall? Let's get something thin and have it plastered on the wall." Mark suggest, hands coming to rest on Donghyuck's waist automatically. The younger flinches but showed a small grin, nodding. "Do you like that model Mark?" He asked shyly, leaning a tad bit closer.

 

Mark suppressed the smile threatening to split his face, feeling fluttered and brave, his tighten his hold on the younger as they scan all the models of the television. In the end, they decided to buy the one that Mark has been staring at, since Donghyuck doesn't seem to have any opinions on their things anyways.

 

They head to the kitchen set to buy mugs. Donghyuck had shyly asked if they can buy couple mugs for morning coffee. "Should we buy mickey mouse?" Mark asked, his brain heavily thinking about his options when Donghyuck had walked back to him, a bright smile that can rival the sun on his face, and on his hands were two cups with the same design, only it has words written 'perfect for each other'.

 

"I-I think I like this one." The smaller one says, inspecting the cup in his hand for any problems. Mark liked the smile on his face, so with a nod, they bought the cup along with a moomin cup he saw ( **he'll have to give this to his best man, Renjun** ). As they made their way outside the shop, Donghyuck seems to buzz on his toes, head whipped at his left and staring at something. Mark followed where his eyes is looking at, only to smile as he see a stall of cotton candy. "Do you want that?" The older asked making Donghyuck looked at him with wide eyes.

 

The taller tugged him to where the stall is, buying two sets of the candy before paying for it. He handed the younger his candy, relishing into the way Donghyuck melts as he taste the food. "This is so good." Donghyuck beams at him, uncharacteristically happy. This is the happiest he has ever been, and Mark wanted it to stay that way.

 

They stroll the mall more while Donghyuck finishes his cotton candy. When they were ready to eat, Mark had suggested a restaurant where he frequented. They spent the time eating and getting to know each other, those good times, and when Donghyuck had shared his dark past, Mark had told him that 'it's all over now, you're safe with me', and maybe, Donghyuck just believed in him like his world depends on him.

 

-

 

That night, when they have moved their new things inside along with their couple cups now resting in their dining table, the two had settled in watching moomin on their late night. It was tiring, but Donghyuck was happy and their energy is still out of the room to call it a night. "Are we sleeping in the same bed tonight?" Donghyuck asked, head on the couch's arm, Mark was on the other side, to shy to snuggle.

 

"Is it okay?" Mark asked back, a tired smile on his face as he watched Donghyuck stuffed his face with popcorn, something they bought from the store. It seems like the younger never tasted foods that are processed. "I can sleep in the couch for the night if you're uncomfortable."

 

Donghyuck buries his face on his arm, shy as he think.

 

"You can say no." Mark adds silently over the noise of the moomin episode, a sincere smile on his lips. "You can always say no, reject the decision, you always have a choice Donghyuck. You have a choice here, in our house." He firmly states, tilting his head when Donghyuck looks at him like he is burdened and troubled. "Y-you're not going to get angry?" Donghyuck asked in a small voice.

 

Mark smiles and shook his head. "We'll be fine. I won't get angry. It's your privacy."

 

Donghyuck struggles to sit and face him, cheeks flaming with an unknown reason Mark cannot fathom. "Y-you'll still— still—" he continues, eyes wide and curious, and maybe Mark knows what he wants to know, maybe he understand and know Donghyuck like the back of his hand, because at the next second, Mark smiles and reached for his hand softly and gently, like he would break. Donghyuck gripped his hand tighter in response, like he would disappear. "Even if you say no, I will still love you."

 

Donghyuck gurgles at that, looking away.

 

But the both of them has a smile on their lips that night when Donghyuck slept on their bed and Mark on their couch.

 

\--

 

Their friends are visiting so they decided to clean the house and prepare food before their visitor arrives. It's been nearly two weeks of shying with each other, stealing small glances and giggling behind their doors that they finally deem it time for their friends to see where they live.

 

Mark was cleaning the living room while Donghyuck busies himself inside his small heaven, the kitchen. Every time he sees their kitchen filled with different food from the grocery, he can't help but smile so wide his cheeks hurt. He's planning on cooking pasta and chicken for their friends for dinner. They told them they would like to stay the night for a marathon of movies, and it is probably the best idea so far. Donghyuck have met Mark's friend once, when they were at the wedding party. Mark's best man, Renjun and his boyfriend Jeno, and his youngest cousin Jisung. Luckily, his friends were also coming, Jaemin and Chenle whom he spent his life with.

 

"Should I buy dessert? Icecream maybe?" Mark asked as he enter their kitchen already dressed, eager to buy foods for their visitors. Donghyuck chuckles at the way his scarf is folded, heading to him to fix it. "Icecream sounds nice." He agrees, tucking the scarf safely as he stares at the taller shyly. Mark smiles down at him, leaning down to plant a kiss on his nose.

 

Donghyuck does not shy away anymore, instead he tiptoes on his feet and plant a peck on Mark's cheek. Mark look startled, standing still to check if Donghyuck really was the one who initiated the kiss. Donghyuck laughs at his reaction pushing him to the door to buy, laughing when the older stumble his way out of their door and to his car.

 

By 6 pm, everything was set, and so are their friends. Jaemin and Chenle came quarter before 6 with bags of chips and pajamas, whom Donghyuck welcomed with open arms, quickly chattering about their life. Mark came to greet them too, dressed in a worn T-shirt and pajamas, he looked handsome under the dim light. When Chenle had seen Donghyuck's bright smile, he shrieked, shock and extremely amazed, "Who are you and what did you do to my friend?" He asked, pointing a finger to Donghyuck who was smiling so wide. "Chenle, come here. I missed you." The other whines, pulling at his arm.

 

"Mark! Mark! I demand an explanation on why Donghyuck's like this!" He shouted, scrambling to where the older was standing, fixing their couch. "Being like this means being happy?" Jaemin popped beside them, Donghyuck pouting at them like he was betrayed. "It's probably the biggest smile I have ever seen." Jaemin says as a matter-of-factly, smiling as wide as Mark. "This sure means good news."

 

"I know right." Mark laughs, Chenle still shrieking every time Donghyuck sent them a smile so bright. Donghyuck tuck himself beside Mark, laughing when Chenle almost choked on his drink and Jaemin smiling so wide it felt like he split into two. Soon, Mark's friends came bearing gifts as well, with Mark welcoming them as they get inside.

 

"You probably met them, but let me introduce them properly." Mark starts, assisting his friends to introduce them to his husband, Donghyuck awkwardly and nervously standing infront of them. "This is Renjun, my best man, we've been friends ever since we're born, Jeno his boyfriend which is actually my classmate back in middle school, and of course Jisung my cousin."

 

"Hi! Congratulations on your wedding!" Renjun beams, squealing when Donghyuck greets back shyly, covering his face from embarrassment.

 

"Thanks." He mumbles back, digging his face on Mark's arms, earning them loud cheers and a squawk followed by choke, courtesy of Chenle. Their night officially started then, bickering and getting to know each other, Chenle getting acquianted with Jisung who is showing smooth moves, unfortunately, Chenle is oblivious as a cactus. When dinner started, everyone praised Donghyuck for his amazing cooking skills, joking that he can already build his own restaurant with the amazing recipe he serves.

 

"Should we get the ice cream now?" Mark asked from his spot, Donghyuck busy eating what is left from his plate. The younger blinks at him, nodding before they ushered their friends to change and start their movie marathon. Donghyuck and Mark washes the dishes while their friends took turns on showering and bathing, Renjun as a clean freak decided to shower on his own even if Jeno begs him to join.

 

"Donghyuck." Mark whispers, the smaller turning his head to see Mark on his back. Suddenly, he is embarrassed to look back, facing his dishes and ignoring the way his heart beats faster than normal. When the silence doesn't change, Donghyuck steal a glance backwards only to be smothered with a hug, Mark dragging him to his chest.

 

"I missed you." Mark says on his neck, making the younger blushed hard on his spot.

 

"We're together the whole day" Donghyuck had argued teasingly, making the other chuckle. To his surprise, Mark plants a kiss on his temple, humming to him as they sway from right to left. Donghyuck knows he need to finish the dishes, his hand is still covered with bubbles and the dishes were still not washed, but he settled with leaning back on Mark's chest, enjoying his warmth and peace. Their little moment was interrupted when a screaming Chenle came into the kitchen, covering his eyes as he ran away. Jisung followed him with a sly smirk, giving his hyung the look.

 

"Your cousin's a little weird." Donghyuck blurts out of thin air, making him and Mark laugh from the remark.

 

After showering, all of them plopped down the couch, the other who can't fit in the couch laid down in the floor. Only Jaemin, Mark and Donghyuck were sitting in the couch, the other laying down on the floor already. With icecream, popcorn and Donghyuck's new favorite, strawberry tart, their movie marathon begins with the new movie Black Panther. The hours was filled with bickering, chatting and laughs from the small group. With the food slowly decreasing, the boys found themselves tired and asleep even with the movie still playing.

 

"You and your friends should sleep in our room." Mark suggested, already picking Chenle by his arm and legs. Donghyuck shot him a small smile, grateful before waking Jaemin to grab him to their room, once in their room, Donghyuck fixes his friends, Mark closing the door but not before Donghyuck catching his wrist, eyes wide and frantic. "Where are you going?" He asked, voice shaking.

 

"Downstairs. I'll sleep with my friends on the floor. Let me just get some pillow and blankets for Jeno and Jisung." He explains, caressing the younger's cheeks when the latter seemed to panic. "I'm not going anywhere." Mark confirms.

 

Donghyuck let go of him, hugging him just the slightest bit before going back to their bed and closing the door. Mark stood infront of their door with bathing breathe, feeling his chest explode with warmth, before he made his way to their things to grab spare pillows and blankets. When he have moved Renjun in a comfortable position in the couch, he closed his eyes and dreamed of bright smiles and sunkissed skin.

 

-

 

Mark was busy. Because of the successful partnership, their business have brought more sales and had franchised a larger industry. Donghyuck was left on his own devices, sometimes Jaemin and Chenle visit him, but most of the time he spend his day by watching funny romcoms or interesting documentaries. He doesn't want to admit it, but he misses the older one. Especially when he sometimes gets home late, and the younger is already fast asleep.

 

It's been two months in their marriage yet, Mark has been anything but perfect. He always make sure that Donghyuck is comfortable, always involves him in his topics and treats him fair and nice. Donghyuck likes that Mark always put him first before anything else.

 

Suddenly, his thoughts came to a stop when a loud crack of thunder resonates in the house. His eyes widen in panic, body too shock to move. When another strike hit the house again, he grabbed his phone and dialed the only number he knows. He knows it's stupid, especially when the older is having a meeting at 6:00 pm of the evening, still, when the thunder strikes louder than before, Donghyuck just sobbed and hoped that Mark will answer.

 

The phone rang two times before a busy Mark answered the phone. There was bustling and noises which were probably from the staff and workers, but Donghyuck's too scared to think about it. "M-mark.." He sobs, trying so hard to stop the tears from falling down. It was just a storm. What a baby, his mother would say in disgust.

 

"Donghyuck, baby, what's wrong?" Mark asked from the other line. The younger can imagine a frown on the older's face, and he gurgles back a response, suddenly guilty. "M-mark— I-I— thunder—" he stutters, suddenly kneeling when he sees the flash of lightning. Mark asked for him in the other side, concern laces voice. "Is it the storm baby? Are you scared?"

 

 _Are you scared?_ His father would asked him when he cries.

 

 _No I'm not._ Donghyuck answers back as a child, full of pride.

 

He hears Mark shuffled on the phone then his voice was clear. "Donghyuck, are you scared? You can tell me. I'll be there as soon as I can." He says out of breathe like he was running. Donghyuck sniffs, nodding even if Mark can't see it. "M-mark I'm so scared." He confesses, closing his eyes as he fits himself in the gap between their bed and table. Mark comforts him with words, telling him to be strong and that he'll be there soon.

 

"Mark, I need you." He sobs into his hand, screaming in fear as the thunder rattle the house again, making him drop his phone. His surrounding went silent as he sobs alone, burying his face on his hands. He hates it. Hates that he's a scaredy-cat. His mom is right. He is disgusting and shameful, a faggot.

 

Suddenly, a hand grab his arm, and without knowing what happened, he found himself on Mark's chest as the thunder rolls. Mark was still dressed in his business attire, suit and tie with his crisp blazer. The older rub his hand on the younger's back, whispering soothing words when the thunder sounds a little too loud for Donghyuck. When the storm has subsided a little, Mark lifts Donghyuck's face gently, wiping the tears on his cheek and hating that his eyes are red and puffy.

 

"I'm sorry I wasn't here earlier." Mark apologized, kissing his sweaty forehead. Donghyuck shake his head, burying his face on his husband's neck as he circles his arm around his waist. "I was so scared." He whimpers, crying again. Mark hugs him back, patting his head with a sigh. He carries the younger on the bed, noticing that he looks tired and sleepy. When he made a move to grab something to drink, Donghyuck shut up from the bed, latching himself on Mark's arms. 'W-where are you going?" He asked, voice wavering in fear.

 

"I'm just going to get water." He answers back softly, but with the smaller looking at him miserably, he relents and decided to lay down beside him. He scoops the younger in his arms, Donghyuck sobbing in his chest. "M-my mother always tell me that only baby get scared of the thunder." He mumbles, tears staining Mark's collar, but the older doesn't mind it.

 

"I'm scared of spiders, does that make me a baby too?" Mark jokes, running his fingers on Donghyuck's hair to calm him down.

 

Donghyuck raises his head to look at the older, lips red from being bitten. 'W-will you stay here? " he asked softly, like he was scared the other would reject him. Mark nodded, giving him an eyesmile before leaning down to kiss his teary eyelids. "Okay, I will stay here. So you don't need to get scared anymore. I will protect you, I promised you that remember." He reminisce their wedding day, staring at his beautiful husband.

 

Donghyuck leaned their foreheads together, sleepily staring at him. "Stay forever Mark. Can you stay forever, with me?"

 

If Mark's shock and taken-aback, he mask it with a bright smile and a loving nod. He stares at the soulful eyes of his husband, the one who he have been in love with ever since their wedding day. "I will stay with you forever, I love you Donghyuck."

 

Donghyucks smiles back at him, before falling asleep. Mark tucks him to his chest with a smile on his sleep.

 

-

 

"Should we get the fences painted green too?" Donghyuck asked, hands on his chin as he check their backyard. They were decorating it for the coming summer, since it has a small pool beside the garden, they thought it would be a good idea to fix the environment for a better scenery. "What do you think?"

 

Mark raised his head from cutting the grasses, a straw hat on his head as he smiles at the younger. "I think that would be good. And maybe we can put a swing too, just in case we're bored." He adds helpfully, standing to stretch his back and grabbing a drink from their bench. Donghyuck picks up the garbages before cleaning their pool. He also pulls out a can of green paint along with a brush to start colouring the fences.

 

"You know, I think Chenle finally realized that Jisung like him." Donghyuck states from where is sitting comfortably, brushing the brush into the fences. Mark looked up from the grasses he was cutting, "Really? And here I thought they were going to reach a year before your friend realizes that."

 

Donghyuck snorts at that. "Well, looks like I win. You owe me a tub of icecream."

 

Maek pouted from his spot, defeated. "Aish, I can't believe we won't buy a dog."

 

Donghyuck laughs from his spot, continuing his painting process. With the sun going down, Mark and Donghyuck decided a break, grabbing popsicles in their fridge where Donghyuck argues that he owns the melon flavor. Mark surrendered anyways, picking the coconut flavor as the both of them sit infront of their small pool. Mark leaned his head to rest on the smaller's shoulder, making Donghyuck whine. "It's hot hyung. Get off."

 

Mark begrudgingly obeys, taking his hand instead. "Do you think we should change our bed into a bigger one?" Mark asked, remembering the moment he wake up and that he was laying down on the floor instead of their bed. Donghyuck giggles at that, leaning to take a taste of Mark's popsicle. "Hm, I dunno. I like you close to me."

 

Mark blushes at that and bump their shoulders together, laughing. He takes a bite of Donghyuck's food too, giggling when the other pouts at him. "Do you ever miss your family?" The older asked, staring at Donghyuck's wide and beautiful eyes. Donghyuck shrugged, looking at the sky "To be honest, I don't. Sometimes, when I try to remember them I ended up hating them."

 

Mark does not argue with that. Instead, he listens to the other ramble about his parents. He hates them too. Because he hurt Donghyuck but that's fine, it's already over.

 

When the both of them had rested enough, Mark had teased the younger. "I cleaned our lawn. And I also cleaned our pool. I think I deserve an award." He says as he put the things aside. Donghyuck seems to think about it, humming. Without a second of hesitation, the younger leaned close and pop a kiss on his open mouth. It was surprising and a little weird because Mark's mouth was open, and because of shock he took a step back.

 

"That's unfair!" Mark whines, suddenly realising that that was their first kiss. Donghyuck skipped inside, a bounce on his step. Mark recall the movement the younger made, his heart beating faster as he smile. He follows the other inside, careful and gentle as he grab him by his arm, dragging him to his chest. Donghyuck squealed in shock but laugh nonetheless, the older pressing them together. He leans down slowly, letting Donghyuck move away if ever. Donghyuck leans up, a flush in his cheeks. They meet half-away, Donghyuck circling an arm around his husband while Mark pressed him to the wall of their kitchen.

 

They pressed themselves together, lips tingly with sensation. Donghyuck giggles at the kiss, letting the older kiss his face with enthusiasm. Mark playfully bit his ears, making the younger laugh. "It's ticklish!" He whines, pushing the older away but Mark corners him harder, kissing his eyelids. "You're so cute. Gosh, I love you." Mark says sincerely, making Donghyuck look at him flustered.

 

Donghyuck giggles, leaning to kiss Mark's chin. "Thank you"

 

-

 

They have a visitor. And they're uninvited.

 

It was Donghyuck's mother and her man, also along with his daughter. His mother always told him that she feels like Donghyuck's not her biological son but her man's daughter. Donghyuck had cried when he was young, but he scoffed now that he was hearing it. It's been 8 months ever since they were married and everyday was a day of joy and love, until now that is. He sighed when he realized his husband is not home yet too. He'll have to deal with these people for the mean time.

 

"Coffee?" He asked, making his way towards the kitchen. His mother shrugged, a glass of wine on her hand. Donghyuck stopped himself from throwing them out, that was the wine Jaemin had given them as a gift. The daughter stood beside their family table, looking at the picture from their wedding. "Mark is handsome. You should've let me marry her, mom." She tells her.

 

His mother brushes her hair, patting it. "I let Donghyuck marry him because I don't want that faggot in my own. But I heard this agreement has an expiry, maybe we can associate Minhyung with you after they divorce."

 

Donghyuck crumpled the paper cup he was holding, stopping himself. He wants to be a civilized person, but being badmouthed on his own home where he must be comfortable and safe, he cannot stop but burst on them. He grab their bag and pushed it to them, eyes piercing. "You, your man and his daughter, get out of my house." He firmly says, pushing them out.

 

His mother slaps his hand away, giving him a glare. "Is that how you treat your mother?" She growled, slapping his cheek before grabbing him by his hair. Donghyuck struggled to stand, eyes already pouring tears as he pull his hair away. The daughter grab his picture and slam it down, causing it to crack. Donghyuck watches with teary wide eyes, lips calling for his husband. "M-mark—" he calls his husband.

 

As if the higher one heard him, suddenly, the door opened, revealing a shock Mark and his parents behind him.

 

"Lina!" Mrs. Lee shouts from shock, grabbing the lady to tear her apart. Mark's father grabbed Donghyuck's father as the other tried to run away, the daughter stuck crying between them. "Donghyuck.." Mark panics, catching the younger before he falls. "Oh my gosh, donghyuck, baby, are you okay?" He checks the other, the younger breaking into tears.

 

"How dare you Lina!" Mrs. Lee shouted, slapping her face not once but twice. "I told you not to visit Donghyuck and Mark anymore! You didn't follow the deal, I'll have to retract the agreement."

 

Mrs. Lee laugh sarcastically, "Well then, I will have my son back if you retract the papers."

 

"Have him, and then we'll report you to the officers for child abuse. We'll see each other in jail then." Mr. Lee says firmly, pushing the intruders outside. The daughter nervously putter around them, begging for mercy. "Please do not put me in jail. I'm still young p-please—"

 

"All of you. Get out of my house." Mark shouts, sending death glare to Donghyuck's mother. "How dare you. You're married to my son." She argues, slapping their hands away. "You leave the house, or I call the police." Mrs. Lee says, breathing through her nose from anger. Donghyuck's mother growled at them, thinking before turning away. "That faggot is all yours." She snarks, leaving with the daughter and her man.

 

Mrs. Lee rubbed her head, falling down on her knees while her husband comforts her. Mark kisses Donghyuck's cheeks, tears staining the younger's face as the older cries. "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry I wasn't able to protect you." Mark cries, holding him tight. Donghyuck cries with him, burrying his face on the older's neck. Mrs. Lee and Mr. Lee watches them from the couch, sighing before she ushers them to rest.

 

Mark and Donghyuck laid in their bed facing each other. Donghyuck snuggled on his chest, kissing his chin. Mark is still crying, and Donghyuck's heart was instantly filled with adoration and love for his husband. He hugs him, circling his arm around his armpit to his back, sobbing. "Mark, I'm sorry."

 

"It's not your fault." Mark hiccups, hugging him back. "It's mine. I'm sorry for not being here. Where you needed me the most."

 

Donghyuck shake his head, looking up at his eyes, directly staring at him. Mark wipes away his tears, joining their foreheads together. "I hate them." Mark justifies, kissing his cheeks. Donghyuck laughs a little, kissing back. "I hate them too."

 

"But I love you." Donghyuck whispers, eyes wide and serious, and Mark see his world spin around this beautiful boy, his husband. He leans down to connect his lips with the younger, sighing in relief as if he's suddenly able to breathe under water. Donghyuck goes pliant in his arm, opening his mouth as Mark glide their lips together.

 

"I love you Donghyuck." Mark whisper, kissing the words into his lips. Donghyuck kissing back. "I love you too. My Minhyung."

 

-

 

"I think we should get it customed framed." Donghyuck thinks, Mark hugging him from behind as he hook his chin on the younger's shoulder. "I think I like it already. It looks good." He says, gliding his fingers on the new picture frame that they have bought.

 

Donghyuck turn around on his arms, draping himself on his husband's chest. "I like it here too." He wiggles his eyebrows, grinning when Mark laughs at his words, holding him tight. "You know, our new bed is coming later this afternoon. I think we should use it. You think so?" He suggestively adds, leaning to peck the older.

 

Mark nodded at that, seemingly interested. "I think I liked that idea. But that's still this afternoon, I want it now. Should we use the couch for the meantime?" Mark adds, pushing the younger on their oversized couch, falling on top of the younger. Donghyuck drag him down by his neck, kissing his nose and cheeks before connecting their lips, languidly moving against each other.

 

Mark ran his hand on Donghyuck's shirt, lifting it up slightly making the smaller shiver from the cold. "I can't believe you want to do it here." Donghyuck whines, whimpering when Mark bit the skin on his throat, amazed at the purple bruise. "I always wanna do it." Mark replied smug, kissing his way down his jaw.

 

Donghyuck giggles when Mark kisses his chin. "You know, Jisung confessed today." He starts, holding Mark by his forearm as the older look at him like he is the world. "Jisung finally got the gut huh." He mutters, lips kissing the younger's cheeks. Donghyuck stares at him dreamily, lips pulled in a bright smile. They stare at each other for a minute before Donghyuck forces the older to lean down, kissing him.

 

Fingers run in skin, silently asking for permission as the older lift his shirt a little up to his armpit. Mark kisses his chest, loving the way Donghyuck's breathe hitches. Donghyuck shied away when the older tickled his tummy. "You're so beautiful." Mark says, voice covered with love. The smaller looks back at him, flush on his cheeks. 'You should check the mirror then."

 

"Why?"

 

"I've never seen someone as beautiful as you." He replies, grinning when the taller blushes in sudden fluttery. He attack the younger again with tickles, the both of them breatheless from the activity. Donghyuck kisses his sweaty eyebrow, reminding himself to schedule Mark for a haircut. "Should we buy a dog?"

 

The latter hums, chin on the other's chest. "Should we?"

 

Donghyuck shrugged, resting his hands on Mark's shoulder. "As long as it makes you happy."

 

"You make me happy." Mark clarifies with a grin. And he looks so young, bright and perfect, like he's all Donghyuck have ever wanted in his whole damn life. Maybe he is. Maybe Mark is the only one he needs. He smiles toothily at the older and started crying, but the older doesn't mention it. Instead, peppered his face and kisses his tears away, interlacing their fingers as he kisses his knuckles.

 

They ended up making love when the new bed came, with their clothes strewn in the floor, giggles escaping their lips, pliant body on the sheets, and kisses of promises planted in each of their skin. Life is good.

 

-

 

"Can you hold still?" Mark says exasperated, rolling his eyes when Jeno managed to sat down for exactly 10 minutes before standing and fidgeting again, walking side to side. Mark sighs on his chair, standing beside his friend as he pat his back. "Chill man. You keep worrying over nothing." He comforts, thinking that it's a honest mistake when Jeno looks at him like he might cry. "What if— what if he realized he doesn't want to marry me?" He whimpers, slumping down on the floor.

 

"Renjun would never do that." Mark replies back, remembering how in love the both of his friends to even cancel the wedding. Jeno looks down at his shoes, shiny and new, pouting. "What if he realizes that I cannot cook? Or clean? What if he hates me because of that?"

 

"We already know Renjun hates your cleaning abilities." Mark snorts, pulling his friend to stand. "But man— look at you, handsome, talented and skilled. Why would Renjun ever think of leaving you? Give yourself some credit. You're amazing man."

 

Jeno quirks a smile at that. Noting the tone of teasing, he bumped their shoulders together, "If I didn't knew any better, I would think you'd like to marry me."

 

Mark makes a face of disgust, and about to voice his complain when another voice sounded from the door. "If that's true, then I need to have a talk with this handsome guy then." Donghyuck says with a smirk, crossed arm infront of his chest. Mark splutters, trying to think of excuses as his husband walk to him and latches himself automatically on his arm. He kisses his cheek sweetly, looking at Jeno. "Renjun's as nervous as you are. You don't know how I handle his dramatic outbursts."

 

Jeno sheepishly rub his neck, flushing. "I never thought we're a dramatic couple."

 

Donghyuck laughs on Mark's shoulder, patting Jeno's shoulder. "Good luck. Take care of Renjun, and take care of yourself too."

 

The latter smiles back so wide, nodding as he face the open door, hearing his mother call for him already. "I will. Thank you, Mark and Donghyuck."

 

There were cheers and loud noises of applause as the priest announce the union of two individuals who took part in the ceremony. Congratulatory speeches and thoughts were given by the parents of the married couple while other family relatives hug and whispers encouragement. Wedding is such a beautiful thing, beautiful moment to remember.

 

Mark interlocked his fingers with Donghyuck who was busy watching the new couple kiss and throw the bouquet. When Donghyuck had turned his head to look at Mark, he smiled so wide his pearly teeth were on display, and maybe there's no measurement on how beautiful the world could be, but all Mark knows is that, his happiness is Donghyuck, and he will forever be his love.

 

"I love you Mark. My Minhyung" Donghyuck whispers over the shouts of the visitors, Renjun giving Jeno a longer kiss as they take a picture. Mark grinned lovingly, bumping their nose together for a nuzzle. "I love you, Donghyuckie."

 

 

 

 

 

_(And over the shout and screams of congratulatory speech, Chenle and Jisung are shouting, arguing with each other who have to get the bouquet._

 

_"You catch it!" Chenle ordered, Jisung raising an eyebrow at him. "You should catch it hyung! You'll have my surname after all!"_

 

_Chenle gasps at that, hands on his chest. "Who says you're the man on the relationship! I'm older than you!"_

 

_"But hyung, you're a taker, not a giver." Jisung had teased, winking at the smaller one. Chenle crushed the cup in his hand, steam going out of his head. "JISUUUUNG!")_

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! If you do, do not forget to leave a kudos or comment.  
> Also, sorry for any mistakes, English is not my first language. This is Unbeta-ed.


End file.
